playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nkstjoa/Characters I don't want to see in All-Stars II
Starting off... We all have different ideas on what new characters would join the roster in the next game. A lot of our Characters I Want To See blogs, while containing some similar choices, still have plenty of others that are unique to each of us. Some can see one character as a possible All-Stars while others may not see things the same way. While I have thought about characters I'd like to see, for the longest time, characters I didn't want to see never really crossed my mind. After some thought... I've narrowed it down. In no particular order, these are the characters I don't want to see in All-Stars II. Now this is all my opinion and if you want to see any of these characters, I am in no way saying, "Ugh, you're all so stupid for wanting that character." Let's all just agree to disagree... preferably respectfully. I may add more to it later, but I make no guarantees. With the exception of one choice character, all of these other characters are based on franchises without a playable representative and/or weren't in All-Stars. Click here to see the franchises that don't need more representatives. Characters I don't want to see in All-Stars II 'A Chimera' While I would certainly like to see a Resistance representative in the next game, I'm not wild about seeing a Chimera as a playable character. I guess if I wanted to see a Resistance character, I'd prefer it to be one of its protagonists, not just a common enemy. Now you might say, "The Big Daddy was just an enemy in BioShock, so why say no to the Chimera?" but, for me at least, he's not fodder like Splicers; he's a powerful obstacle with essentially all of them being boss fights. You can't just run up to a Big Daddy and see what happens: you have to stock up and prepare yourself for each encounter, otherwise it'll end with a drill to the stomach. Comparing the Big Daddy to a standard Chimera, who, like the Splicers, are the enemies you take down the most, that... I'll put it this way... It doesn't make the Chimera "unworthy" of being an All-Star, but the Big Daddy has enough going for it that it makes him a fun character to use and is a fearsome foe, not just a fun enemy to fight in an adventure mode. 'A Necromorph' While maybe not as mentioned as the Chimera, a few have thrown the Necromorph's name around a couple times. I'll try not to make this sound like a rehash of the Chimera. The few times I've seen the Necromorph suggested, it's been said that the many variations of them could be switched out, giving it variety in its moveset, even more so than Toro. All of its forms would have differing speeds, agility, ranges, and sizes, and could transform instantaneously. So essentially, the Necromorph would become the Pokemon Trainer of All-Stars without any stamina or switching problems... which I think is a bit much. And applying everything I said about the Chimera, I'm not seeing the appeal, but most of all, I just don't have the desire for it. I do have the desire for a Resistance rep, which the Chimea could possibly fill, but as for Dead Space, I think Isaac Clarke is all we need. Plus, I feel all these forms of the Necromorph would be better served as enemies for an adventure mode. 'Kessler or Vampire Cole' Besides Delsin Rowe and a few other Conduits, I've seen both of these characters pop up so often. I can definitely see why people want both of them to be playable... but I would be fine without either of them. I don't hate seeing these two requested, but I don't find either of them to be necessities. Kessler could mix things up with his teleports, shockwaves, electric mines, doppelgangers, drones, and by essentially having the lightning hook, not to mention having unarmed melee attacks like Cole did in the first game, but if not a playable character, I'd be just fine with him being a boss in an adventure mode who could use a large variety of attacks. Vampire Cole... I'll be honest, apart from his Swarm Ability, which would be interesting as a Level 2 Super Move, I don't see him having enough about him to flesh out another character. In fact, I don't even see his appearance being enough to warrant as a costume. Unless they, say, dressed him like one of Bloody Mary's vampires, it's the default costume with blood and pointed ears. At most, I'd see Vampire Cole as an alternate color for Evil Cole. Bottom-line, if some people thought Evil Cole was "a pointless clone" and a "waste of slots for more worthy characters", these two would set them off even further. Now I don't care about what they think of these two, or if they think there should be only one Cole that should switch forms in battle, but I was satisfied with Cole and Evil Cole, so if these two aren't playable, I'll be fine. Kessler would still make a nice alt for Cole, not to mention could be a great boss battle, and Vampire Cole could possibly be a replacement color for Evil Cole's white shirt if they don't mind blood in the rating. 'Scorpion' Heihachi made a great addition to the All-Stars cast because besides being PlayStation family before most of the icons were even conceived, he was a character from a fighting game. I can see that many see the same potential for Scorpion... but I personally don't want to see him. Now to use the argument "Mortal Kombat didn't start on PlayStation, so thus it wouldn't work" would be completely invalid, not only due to Isaac Clarke's series starting on both the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, as well as the Big Daddy's, whose series started on the 360, but also with Metal Gear, a series which existed seven years before the original PlayStation was even founded. With that, the possibility for game characters that existed before the PlayStation brand was even born being in All-Stars II is not impossible... though I do think it will be pretty rare. So apart from that, I find some issues with a possible moveset for him. Now you could argue that he could take the Heihachi route with his square and triangle attacks, with punches for the former and kicks for the latter. Those could work, but once his special moves start coming into play, I start to wonder how well it would transition to All-Stars. Would an opponent blocking his teleporting punch leave him vulnerable like in his games, leaving him wide open to PaRappa or Sir Daniel's Level 1's? In fact, how would the teleporting punch work here? In his various fighting game appearances, it locks onto the opponent because there's really no place for your opponent to hide. But here in All-Stars, there's plenty of places to hide, and plenty of opponents to face. So then who does it lock onto? And how about his summoning fire attack that attacks a standing opponent? Would it stun opponents or just act as a lock-on version of Sir Daniel's down-circle attack? And again, who does it lock onto? So to wrap up this hellfire fighter, it wouldn't be so out of place for him to be in the game that it could never be. I just have no clue how his special attacks would transfer and ultimately, I just really don't want to see him. 'Ethan Mars or anyone else from Heavy Rain' I freakin' loved Heavy Rain... but as much as I do like Ethan Mars or any of the other playable characters in that game, while I'd love to see them cameo, I don't want to see any of them as playable characters. Now there are no supernatural elements in Heavy Rain, even considering some of the advanced tech that Norman Jayden uses (no, not Triptocaine). That provides a problem for me in terms of them being playable, since if just about all the characters had trouble fighting just one person, how would they have any chance here? Now you could say, "Drake's an ordinary man," but really, he's not; dude's fought entire armies, survived conditions that no human is capable of surviving, and he's faced the supernatural time and time again and lived to write it down in his journal. Not to mention another character in a "realistic" setting, Kiryu Kazuma from the Yakuza series, is more than capable of holding his own against gangsters, Triads, and all the sort, using his bare hands and anything he can get his hands on, which speaks more to me than the other characters barely managing to KO someone (without a scratch if you're really good at the quick-time events). Another problem for me is that it would almost seem out of place, even by All-Stars standards, for them to venture off into the battle royale. I can imagine the Origami Killer sending a message to Ethan Mars going... "Are you prepared to make a sacrifice to save your son? Go to other worlds, where you will do battle with fighters, gods, and a rapping dog." "What, are you crazy?!" Ethan would reply. Okay, that's not how it would go. It would be Ethan gaining a lead to the Origami Killer's location, which somehow leads to other worlds. And I know some of the other characters' stories weren't exactly great either (looking at you, Big Daddy), but at least with characters that go on adventures, fight to prove their worth, protect their worlds, to gain power, and, to the Big Daddy's credit, those that simply endlessly wander, encountering many strange sights, they aren't necessarily locked to their worlds. What I mean is during Heavy Rain, would Ethan Mars or anyone else break from their hunt for Shaun and the Origami Killer just so they could battle strangers? Or at the very end (which ending, I wonder), would anyone really want to go out and put their lives in danger again even after all they've been through in their own game? With someone like Drake, he lives for adventure, no matter how many times he's nearly bought the farm, so it's not wonder he's here. With Ethan Mars and the rest from Heavy Rain, they've been through enough already. I think they just want to live the quiet life. 'Michael, Trevor, & Franklin, Nico Bellic, or anyone else from Grand Theft Auto' No doubt about it, the Grand Theft Auto series has been a big part of the PlayStation brand since '97 and even as a multiplatform series nowadays, it still comes across as PlayStation family to many. So naturally, a bunch of people want to see someone from that series make the cross into All-Stars, whether it be the recent protagonists from 5, Nico from 4, or one of the others before them. With no qualms with the series... I don't want any of them. There's no golden rule forbidding them from being in the game because of, say, their actions, since Kratos' actions tend to harm even those who have nothing to do with him. Besides, even the muderous Kratos in all of his gory glory is still shown fighting against more innocent characters like PaRappa and Spike, so there's no reason that couldn't work for any of these characters as well. That aside, each of GTA's protagonists are capable fighters, able to fend off waves of mobsters, law enforcement, and, if you went for 6 stars, trained military forces. Now in the case of GTAV's trio, I see some conflicting problems from a gameplay standpoint. Some have said that they could be a tag-team, switching out in a similar vein to the Pokemon Trainer, each with their own unique abilities. Like with the Necromorph, nothing I've seen so far has convinced me of how well they would be balanced as a team. Then moving on to Niko, who, being solo, wouldn't have that many problems with being balanced, but at the same time, I've seen all of these weapons before. Say what you will about Sweet Tooth, Radec, Emmett, and Isaac all having shotguns, but at least their movesets are vastly different. Unless his weapons were all used vastly different from the rest of the cast, Niko could be written off as a clone character. I'm not doing this as some crusade against having Grand Theft Auto in an All-Stars game, since I really enjoyed the fourth game and its main character, but in the end, I just don't want them. 'Last, but not least...' Before I start, I realize this'll be a bit of a controversy, considering how widely-requested they've been right after their game was released. I want to make myself perfectly clear: I DON'T hate these characters, I DON'T think they're not worthy of being All-Stars themselves, and I'm NOT out to call anyone stupid for wanting them in the next game. With that out of the way... Joel and Ellie. It's undeniable that they are up there as some of the most requested characters for All-Stars. While maybe not as heavily requested as Crash or Spyro, it can definitely be said that they are the most wanted duo of them all. So many were touched by their relationship in their own game, which is why so many want to see them here. So why don't I want to see this pair, that in just the brief time since their game has come out have become some of the most beloved characters in gaming, as playable characters in the next All-Stars? To tell you the truth, I never really had any objections to either of them back before I played the game. In fact, I wouldn't even complain about their movesets possibly being similar to Drake's. Unlike the cast of Heavy Rain, they are much more capable fighters. Despite overwhelming odds, the two manage to survive in an torn-down world filled with infected out to devour them and human looters that kill the first person they see without mercy. Now are they taking on Lazarevic's entire platoon anytime soon? No, but even Drake would probably say, "You two are pretty good." But I've been dancing around the bush long enough: if they are capable fighters that have what it takes to make a movelist, then why are they on this list in the first place? Much like Heavy Rain, I don't see it fitting with their story. Very minor spoiler, their whole journey through the various ruined cities in the US is in search for the ones that could utilize Ellie's unique genes to create a cure for the infected. In the middle of their travels, would they really want to search other worlds in the hopes that the Fireflies will end up there? As for the end... that's as far as I'll go in terms of spoilers, so those that played the game will know what I'm talking about... do they really want to go out to foreign worlds, where they would once again be put in peril, after all they've been through, after all that they've survived? To me, that alone is why I don't want them to be playable in All-Stars II. Now does that mean I don't want them to show up in the game at all? Not at all. I'd be all for them showing up in a Last of Us stage or, if there were crossovers in the endings, maybe meeting with an All-Star. But as for being playable... after playing the Last of Us... I really don't want Ellie to see Joel getting slashed to ribbons by Raiden. So there you have it: the characters I don't want to see in All-Stars II. Agree? Disagree? Have a few you don't want to see? Leave a comment, but please do so respectfully. Category:Blog posts